Discord (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Discord is a recurring character in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. He is a Draconequus and spirit of Disharmony who was imprisoned in stone more than a thousand years ago due to the chaos he caused in Equestria. Introduced as the primary antagonist of the Season 2 premiere, Discord later learns the value of friendship and becomes helpful ally, albeit one often still learning the importance of trust in one's friends. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-A Name: Discord Origin: My Little Pony Gender: Male Age: At least 1,000 Classification: Chaos Incarnate Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, 3, 4 and 8, Often dismembers himself with no problems and could think/remain conscious despite being turned to stone. As long as there’s chaos, Discord will endessly return), Weapon Mastery/Weapon Creation (Can create weapons for himself and others to use), Social Influencing (Constantly and masterfully manipulates those around him), Abstract Existence (Type 2), Empowerment (The Cutie Mark Crusaders getting into a fight and causing chaos is implied to have helped him escape his weakened seal), Physics Manipulation (He has displayed control over his realm such as adding and deleting gravity from it on a whim), Regeneration (Mid-Godly; as long as chaos exists, Discord will always return), Has enhanced physical senses as well as the ability to sense magical disturbances, Reality Warping, Chaos Manipulation and Conceptual Manipulation (Changed the concept of Chaos itself and his realm which is Chaos itself. Was changed so thoroughly that the very concept he embodied changed from chaos to order and was able to change back into Discord at any time), Magic, Energy Projection (Demonstrated here), Size Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create a reality just for the Cutie Mark Crusades just to kill them), Time Travel (Can accidently travel through Time while traversing the galaxy), Body Control, Elasticity, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Mind Control, Empathic Manipulation, 4th Wall Awareness, Teleportation, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Flight, Creation, Healing (Healed Spike and Big Mac inbetween warps), Duplication, Power Bestowal (Turned Big Mac into a unicorn, thus granting him magic and telekinesis), Life Manipulation, Fusionism (Can fuse together and defuse things), Possession (Can possess inanimate objects as well), Biological Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Portal Creation, Disease Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Magma Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Electricity and Smoke Manipulation (Demonstrated here), Plant Manipulation (Grew plants that rapidly spread into Ponyville, Presumably grew numerous hedges to seperate the Mane Six in the labrinth), Time Travel, Intangibility, Existence Erasure, Dimensional Storage (Constantly pulls objects out of thin air), Power Nullification (Removed Twilight and Rarity's horns, negating their use of magic, also nullfied Starlight's telekinesis on him ), BFR (Able to throw others into alternate universes), Astral Projection (He could project a ghost form of himself even when his body was banished by Starlight), Spatial Manipulation (Ripped open a tear within the fabric of space merely by using his claws, He can also use the fabric of reality as a shower curtain), Petrification (Can petrify himself and others), Light Manipulation & Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Resurrection, and Shockwave Generation (Demonstrated these abilities while disguised as Grogar), Godly Physiology, possibly Nigh-Omnipotence and Nigh-Complete Arsenal (Claims to have infinite powers), Discord Inducement and Manipulation, Omnifarious, Spell Casting, Nature Manipulation, Hybrid Physiology, Mentifery, Animation, Fun Lord, Paradox Manipulation, Personal Domain, Transcendent Ghost Physiology, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Physiology, Malleable Anatomy, Chaos Attacks, Magic Negation, Unpredictability, Chaos Embodiment, Chaos Physiology, Dimensional Slicing, Gag Physiology, Acausality (Type 1; can interact with past selves), Order Negation, Pocket Reality Manipulation (Can create a bubble reality), Portal Creation (Can create portals to and from his dimension). Resistance to Fire/Heat Manipulation (Has set himself on fire with no issue), Magma Manipulation (Stood in lava without feeling the effects) and Power Nullification (Resisted Twilight's attempt to reverse his magic, Was unaffected by the Smooze's ability to nullify magic), Transmutation (Has been transmuted and simply changed back), Madness Manipulation (Lives in a realm that drives people insane), Conceptual Manipulation (Discord was only changed by the conjunction because he allowed it to happen), Corruption (Type 2, Anyone superior or equal to Celestia should resist Corruption due to their sheer power) Attack Potency: Multiverse level+ (Superior to Stygian, who was capable of reshaping all realities and reducing them to nonexistence. Consistently protrayed as on par with The Alicorns in their prime. The Elements of Harmony were made to defeat Discord) Speed: Immeasurable (Was able to traverse to different periods in Time, with merely his speed. Indicating he exists beyond linearity). Nigh-Omnipresent at best (Compares to Accord, who exists in every pony) Lifting Strength: Stellar (Likely comparable to The Alicorns. Who can raise the sun) Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse level+ (Can take hits from both Celestia and Luna at their peak, who are considerable above The Royal Sisters. Can tank blasts from The Elements of Harmony) Stamina: Very high Range: Multiversal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Discord has massive knowledge that extends to all realities, is knowledgeable is physics and even Quantum Physics. Has knowledge that he is a fictional character and is implied to know other series in fiction Weaknesses: The Elements of Harmony were made to defeat Discord and can stop him. Discord is purely chaotic and hates being ordered Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 2